Social network systems often enable users to share photos with each other. For example, users can share photos with friends and family, which provides enjoyable and bonding experiences among users of social network systems. Social network systems also enable users to tag photos such that people in photos are labeled with their respective names. Some social network systems send users notifications with appropriate text indicating to users if they have been tagged in a photo.